This study is an addendum to SPID 3932. The study goal is to document long-term safety outcomes in somatotropin-deficient adults who are given somatotropin replacement therapy as compared to similar patients who elect not to be treated with the same. Patients must meet more stringent inclusion criteria, and have additional body composition measurements at eeach visit (including BIA analysis, additional skin fold measurements, and DEXA measurement of spine, hip and total body fat for body composition.